Chasing Dreams
by E.T.1234
Summary: The Seventeen years old Lola Del Rio moves from San Fierro to Liberty City to purse an actress carreer. Will Lola survive in this harsh enviroment of criminals and maniacs that are lurking in every corner of the city or she will will lose her soul and everything she stands for and become another girl in the process? Rated M for language,sex,drugs and violence in general
1. 1-Are you Lola Del Rio?

**14 OCTOBER 2003,11:00, INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT,DUKES,LIBERTY CITY,STATE OF LIBERTY,U.S.A.**

Lola (Hair tied in a ponytail, black sneakers, gray jeans and a checked shirt with a button open at the neck . No make up on her.1,55 cm) pass the check in without problems. The girl looks around for a moment and then continues to walk calmly and a bagagge is in her hand. Lola leaves the airport and calls a taxi and the car stops immieadlty and the young girl enters

The taxi driver (A guy with a beard and a few wrinkles, but with beautiful brown eyes and a slightly thick nose) looks at Lola

"Were to kid?" Said the taxi guy with a curious tone

"Uhm...the Perestroika" Said Lola with a confused tone

"Is that a question or an affermetion? " Asked the taxi guy with sarcasam

"An affermation" Said Lola quickly

The taxi driver starts driving and drives quickly and in the meantime looks at Lola

"New in town? " Asked the taxi guy with a curious tone

"San Fierro " Said Lola quickly

"Soooo,what brings you in this angle of paradise?" Asked the taxi guy with a curious tone

"I have an audition for a movie tommorow " Said Lola quickly

"Not much talkative i see" Said the taxi guy with a normal tone

Meanwhile, Lola looks outside to look at the buildings that are on the horizon and is really interested by the view, when suddenly the taxi driver had to avoid a car that was about to get on him. Lola looks badly at the taxi driver and the driver saw that the girl was looking at her

"I bet that in the future i will watch your movies and maybe get an autograph" Said the taxi guy with a flirty tone

"Maybe, we will se" Said Lola with a little bit of interest

"Well, you could give me your autograph with your number, maybe in the future i will get your autograph wihtout your number" Said the taxi guy with a flirty tone

"Are you hitting on me?" Asked Lola a little bit disgusted

"Well is it working?" Asked the taxi guy with a flirty tone

"Stop it, creep" Said Lola with disgust

The taxi guy laughs and Lola looks disgusted

"Hey, i would be your best sex in your life" Said the taxi guy with a flirty tone and a "charming" smile

"You are pathetic,old man" Said Lola disgusted

"Are you always such a bitch?" Asked the taxi guy with sarcasam

"Sorry?" Said Lola with anger

"I mean a guy jokes with you and you are such a tight ass. Jesus,crack a laugh" Said the taxi guy with a sirious tone

"Really, that was a joke?" Asked Lola with anger

"Oh yeah, i do it to all my clients and they laugh" Said the taxi guy with a normal tone

Lola seems increasingly disgusted by this fact

"Maybe your clients like your jokes, but i don't" Said Lola with a bit of anger and disgust

"Bitch" Said the taxi guy with a sarcastic tone

"Hey!" Said Lola with anger and a bit of scream

"Sooooo, are you giving me your autograph, with your number?" Asked the taxi guy with a flirty tone

"Really?. Do you even realize that I'm 17 and you probably...40?" Said Lola with full disgust

"Wow. Do I look that old?" Said the taxi guy feining offended

Lola doesn't respond

"I'm 25" Said the taxi guy quickly

"Yeah, sure" Said Lola with no interest

The taxi guy takes form his pocket his I.D..While doing this motion the taxi goes nearly hitting a wall. The taxi guy regains control and throws the I.D. to Lola

Lola looks at the I.D. and reads the name of Ethan Jones. Lola throws back the I. Ethan

"It's a fake"Said Lola with no interest

"Yeah,whatever there is no win with you" Said Ethan with a bit of anger

"It happens" Said Lola with a bored tone

The taxi stops

"Well."Actress" here we are. You owe me fifty dollars" Said Ethan with sarcasam

Lola gives the money to Ethan and exits the taxi and takes her bagagge

Lola enters inside the perestroika

 **14 OCTOBER 2003,12:10,PERESTROIKA ,HOVE BEACH,BROKER,LIBERTY CITY,STATE OF LIBERTY,U.S.A.**

Lola has been sitting at the table drinking water with her baggage near her for almost an hour. In that moment a girl (28 years old,blonde hair,blue eyes,small turnip nose,red juciy lips,1,88 cm. Blu sweater,greenish jeans and white tennis shoes)

"Are you Lola Del Rio?" Asked Charlotte with a normal tone

"Charlotte?" Asked Lola with a normal tone

"Let's talk a walk to the apartment" Said Charlotte with a normal tone

Lola goes to pay her water and then joins Charlotte and they leave the club and start walking to the apartment

"Wait you were drinking water in a Russian club? What's wrong with you?" Asked Charlotte with a funny tone

"So?" Asked Lola with an offended tone

"You do realize that you are young and you have to party, right?" Said Charlotte with jokingly

"I'm not in that kind of stuff. I'm more in stay at home and watch movies" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Wow. Grandma" Said Charlotte jokingly

"Hey!" Said Lola with an offended tone

"Kidding,jesus. I have two rules if you want to live with me" Said Charlotte with a normal tone

"And they are?" Asked Lola with a little curious tone

"One: You can go out at night and party or whatever you do at night. But if come home late , you will not wake me up,not even if you puke or whatever, if I'm spleeping I want to sleep." Said Charlotte with a tone of order

"You don't need to worry about that" Said Lola witha normal tone

"Two: If you need to fuck with a guy or a girl or whatever you are into. You don't do it in the apartment" Said Charlotte with a tone of order

"First,i'm not a lesbian and two I don't have time for that" Said Lola with an offended tone

"I bet you are a virgin" Said Charlotte with a teasing tone

"I'm not" Said Lola quickly and with an offended tone

"Whatever. Not my problem" Said Charlotte brushing off

"I have my experience, ok?.It's not like I'm not going to wave my vagina around" Said Lola with anger and offended

"Fuck, you are so touchy" Said Charlotte with sarcasam and teasing

"I'm not touchy, I don't like when someone gets to much interested in my personal life" Said Lola with an offended tone and anger

"Can I call you grumpy?" Said Charlotte teasingly

"No, you can't" Said Lola with anger

"Right now,I have another rule for you" Said Charlotte teasingly

Lola looks bored by this, but still looks at Charlotte

"If you keep getting angry,i will close you in the closet" Said Charlotte jokingly

"Ooooh wow thanks,ma" Said Lola with a bored tone

"Don't mention it" Said Charlotte with sarcasam

Charlotte and Lola stop in front of a door of an apartment complex. Charlotte pushes the door and the two girls enter. They go trough some stairs and then stops in front of a door at the third floor

Charlotte opens the door and Lola enters

The apartment is small with a kitchen without a wall separating the living room, one bathroom and one bedroom. The apartment is well furnished

Lola puts the baggage in the corner and sits on the couch and looks around and Charlotte sits near her to take out her shoes

"What do you do for a living?" Asked Lola with a curious tone

"Why?" Asked Charlotte with a normal tone

"I was just curious" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Fourth rule. You will never ask me again of what I do for a living. Unless I tell you" Said Charlotte with a serious tone

"You have a lot of rules. You are more uptight than me" Said Lola slight jokingly

"Ooooh,so you have a sense of humor" Said Charlotte with sarcasam

"Sometimes I have it" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Good god. I thought I had to spend my days with a humorless dick" Said Charlotte with humor

Lola looks a bit pissed at Charlotte but then gets up to take her baggage and opens to take out her clothes

"Were I'm going to sleep?" Asked Lola with a normal tone

"Well. You can sleep with me in bed or on the couch" Said Charlotte with a normal tone

"The couch is fine" Said Lola quickly

"Yeah, because the couch is sooooo comfortable " Said Charlotte teasing

"You have been living here more than me, you should keep the bed as your own and be comfortable by yourself" Said Lola with a normal tone

"It's an half assed explanation but whatever " Said Charlotte teasing

Lola makes a motion with hands like it's saying whatever

"What about the wardrobe?" Asked Lola with a normal tone

"It's in the bedroom, but you will have to make some space for your stuff" Said Charlotte with a normal tone

"Maybe I can clean a bit" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Take your time. Relax a bit" Said Charlotte with a relexing tone

"I'm not tired. I can make lunch" Said Lola quickly

"I don't need a slave, just relax and later we go out to eat" Said Charlotte with a normal tone

 **14 OCTOBER 2003,13:23, 69TH STREET DINER,HOVE BEACH,BROKER,LIBERTY CITY,STATE OF LIBERTY,U.S.A.**

Lola and Charlotte are inside the diner waiting for a waiter and in that moment a waiter is front of them

"What can I get you?" Asked the waiter with a bored tone

"An hamburger with fires and water"Said Lola with a normal tone

"Fries and a beer" Said Charlotte with a normal tone

The waiter goes away

"I haven't asked you. Why are you here?" Asked Charlotte with a curious tone

"I red there was an audition for a movie and I wanted to get it. And tomorrow i have that audition" Said Lola with a normal tone

"So there wasn't a real job, from were you come from,uh?" Asked Charlotte jokingly but mean

"That's a real job and will get it" Said Lola with a bit of anger

"Ooooh honey, you are so naive" Said Charlotte lovingly

"The fact that I can get into my dreams and be an actress and you don't have dreams. Doesn't mean that I cant" Said Lola with a mean tone

"You are such a bitch, jesus. I have dreams and I don't have anything to prove to you" Said Charlotte with a mean tone

"Well don't be mean to me then" Said Lola with a mean tone

"Fuck it" Said Charlotte with anger

In that moment a guy sits near Lola and puts an arm around the shoulder of the young girl

"Who are you?" Asked Lola with a confused tone

"I'm your guardian angel" Said the guy with a flirty tone

"Aaaaah jesus" Said Charlotte with a bored tone

"I saw your tight ass get inside this booth and my heart stopped" Said the guy with a flirty tone

Lola smiles nervously and uncomfortably

"Creep get the fuck out from my friend" Said Charlotte with anger

"I can handle it" Said Lola trying to calm down Charlotte

"Sooo are we going to do something or what?" Said the guy with a flirty tone

"Please leave me alone" Said Lola with slight disgust

"Ooh baby, let's get in the restroom and take those panties down" Said the guy with a flirty tone

"I'm not interested " Said Lola disgusted

"Come on babe. Let me see that ass" Said the guy with a flirty tone

"Listen up. Get the fuck out my sight before I beat you up" Said Charlotte with anger

"Aaaah come one. I'm trying here,let me be"Said the guy with a relaxed tone

"Motherfucker" Said Charlotte with anger

"Please,calm down" Said Lola trying to calm dowm Charlotte

"I won't calm down" Said Charlottewith anger

Charlotte gets up and punches the guy in the face and the guy starts bleeding from the nose

"Are you leaving or I need to beat you more?" Said Charlotte with anger

The guy gets up and run away

Charlotte looks at Lola who look a bit scared

"What?" Asked Charlotte with a normal tone

"I had it under control" Said Lola with a normal tone

"You are delusional. If I hadn't stepped in, probably we would have fucked you on this table"Said Charlotte with a normal tone

"Fine, I needed help. Happy now?" Said Lola with an offended tone

"Well yeah" Said Charlotte with sarcasam

"Next time let me handle it. No need for violence or blood loss" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Honey,do you realize where are you?" Asked Charlotte with a lovenignly tone

"Liberty City" Said Lola with an oblivious tone

"A lesson for you. Maybe from whatever banana city you come from..." Said Charlotte with a normal tone

"San Fierro" Said Lola quickly

"In San Fierro maybe everyone is nice. But here everyone is mean and if you let them they would punch in the face or exploit your niceness. So clean up your act" Said Charlotte like if she was a professor

"I don't need to clean up my act. Not everyone is a mean like you say" Said Lola with an offended tone

"Christ. Even your language is clean. I haven't heard you swear from the moment we met. I would have put a fuck or shit already" Said Charlotte teasingly

"Will you stop swearing, I hate it" Said Lola with disgust

"You want me to to tone it down a bit?" Said Charlotte with a sirious tone

"Well yeah" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Fuck no. I don't change my language, just because you are nun" Said Charlotte with sarcasam

"I swear too, but not every minute, just a bit a tone down" Said Lola with a serious tone

"Well if you stop being touchy I will stop swearing" Said Charlotte with sarcasam

"So that's a no" Said Lola disappointed

"That's a no" Said Charlotte with sarcasam

"Come on" Said Lola disappointed

"Stop being a sour pussy" Said Charlotte with sarcasam

"Maybe I should have taken my chances with that charming guy" Said Lola with a bit of sarcasam

"Very funny" Said Charlotte jokingly

In that moment the waiter returns and puts plate in front of the girls. Lola looks at her plate and the hamburger is very greasy and not very good looking and the fries are a bit to much fried and the water is not that clean

Charlotte looks at Lola with a curious look

"Jeus christ. What now?" Asked Charlotte with a curious tone

"Have you seen this?" Said Lola with disgust

"You do realize this is not the Vinewood & Grill,right?" Said Charlotte with a bored tone

"I know, but come one" Said Lola with disgust

"You can give it back and take something else" Said Charlotte with a bored tone

Lola gives a singal to the waiter and the waiter comes

"Yes?" Said the waiter with a bored tone

"Can I give it back?" Said Lola with disgust

"Why?" Asked the waiter bored

"Don't you see. The haumberger is greasy it could fry it self under the sun and the fries are burnt, and surely this water isn't filtered" Said Lola with disgust and a complaining tone

"You can either return and not eat anything else or eat that" Said the waiter with a bored tone

"Return" Said Lola with disgust

The waiter takes the plate and looks at Charlotte

"C. Where do you find this people?" Asked the waiter with a bored tone

"I don't know " Said Charlotte teasingly

The waiter leaves and Lola looks at Charlotte

"You know him?" Said Lola with anger

"Well,I'm here once a day" Said Charlotte with a normal tone

"And you knew that would happen?" Said Lola with anger

Charlotte chuckles a bit

"Well yeah" Said Charlotte teasingly

Lola gets up and is ready to leave

"Where are you going?" Asked Charlotte with a curious tone

"I'm leaving. I'm going to eat somewhere else and maybe take a walk" Said Lola with anger

"Aaaah come it was just a joke" Said Charlotte disappointed

"Aaaaaand I won't eat because of that joke" Said Lola with anger

"Fine then" Said Charlotte disappointed

 **14 OCTOBER 2003,15:45, SUPERSTAR CAFÈ,LANCASTER,ALGONQUIN,LIBERTY CITY,STATE OF LIBERTY,U.S.A.**

Lola sits near the bar and looks around, when the bartender (Frank Jones,26 years,black hair,brown eyes,good looking, a bit fat around but not to look chubby,1,82 cm) approcheas her

"What can I get you?" Asked Frank with a normal tone

"Clean water" Said Lola with a normal tone

"I need to see an I.D. for that" Said Frank with a normal tone

"Wait, what?"Said Lola surprised

"Sorry. Force of habit" Said Frank with a smile

"No problem" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Do you know how many kids come inside demanding alcohol with a fake I.D." Said Frank with a normal

"I guess I'm the only girl that has never done that" Said Lola with a smile

Frank & Lola both laugh by that

"Do you have anything to eat that isn't burnt or to much greasy" Asked Lola with a flirty tone and a smile

"Well you can go to the other side of the street and order and get back hear to eat" Said Frank with a flirty tone

Lola smiles a bit

"And what would I eat on the other side of the street?" Asked Lola witha flirty tone

Frank gives the glass of water to Lola

"You should try the meatballs with sauce" Said Frank with a flirty tone

"I never tired that" Said Lola with a flirty tone

"There is an Italian restaurant in The Triangle, there they have the best meat balls" Said Frank with a flirty tone

"I will visit it one day" Said Lola with a lfirty tone

Lola takes a sip of the glass of water

"So?" Asked Frank with a curious tone

"It's the best glass of water that I had all day" Said Lola with a smile

Frank chuckles and Lola puts out a lovely smiles

"Of all the people I met all day, you are the least mean" Said Lola jokingly

"How many people did you met today?" Asked Frank with a curious tone

"Five counting you" Said Lola with a normal

"That's a long list of mean people" Siad Frank jokingly

"Yeah and one of them is my roommate and it's the meaner of the bunch" Said Lola with a normal tone

"It could be a lot worse" Said Frank jokingly

"I guess you are right. It could be a lot worse, I could be sleeping on the streets" Said Lola with a smile

"See not everything is that bad" Said Frank jokingly

"You made my day, you know" Said Lola joyusly

"Well, I'm a bartender it's my job" Said Frank jokingly

"You are doing a very good job" Said Lola with a smile

"I guess so. By the way I'm Frank" Said Frank with a flirty tone

"Lola" Said Lola with a flirty tone

"Nice to meet you Lola" Said Frank with a flirty tone

"Nice too meet you too. Frank" Said Lola with a flirty tone

"Are you planning too eat something? You look hungry" Said Frank with a cocerned tone

"Well what do you have that isn't a meatball? And something fast?" Said Lola jokingly

Lola smiles and Frank looks quickly in the kitchen

"We have sandwiches with tuna if you want" Said Frank with a normal tone

"Two" Said Lola with a normal tone

Frank goes into the kitchen and returns to Lola with the sandwiches. Lola eats them quickly

"You were hungry,huh?" Said Fran with a normal tone

"I haven't eaten since the flight" Said Lola with a normal tone

Lola gets up and starts to get ready to leave

"You know, we could try those meatballs you were talking about" Said Lola with a flirty tone

"Of course" Said Frank with a flirty tone

Frank writes his number on a piece of paper and gives it to Lola

 **14 OCTOBER 2003, 21:29,APARTMENT,HOVE BEACH,BROKER,LIBERTY CITY,STATE OF LIBERTY,U.S.A.**

Lola enters in the apartment and sits on the couch and Charlotte exits from the bathroom and sees Lola

"Where have you been?" Asked Charlotte with a concerned tone

"I took a walk and I ate" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Just that?" Asked Charlotte with a concerned tone

"Well yeah. Why do you care?" Asked Lola with a curious tone and offended

"Well you are 17 girl in the big city,god knows what would have happened" Said Charlotte with a normal tone

"I told you I can take care of myself" Said Lola quickly

"Clearly, we saw that today at the diner" Said Charlotte with sarcasam

Lola gets up and goes into the bedroom to change clothes and Charlotte follows her. Lola takes off her shirt while Charlotte notices a lot of brusies on the back of Lola

"What the fuck are those?" Asked Charlotte with a concerned tone

"Nothing" Said Lola quickly

"The fuck? Those aren't nothing, those are fucking bruises" Said Charlotte with a bit of anger and concern

"Back home is driving fast on bycicle and I fell on tram tracks" Said Lola quickly

"Why I don't believe you?" Said Charlotte with anger and concern

"That's none of your business" Said Lola with a mean tone

"What an asshole" Said Charlotte with anger

"You have your rules. So I'm going to make one for you" Said Lola with a mean tone

"And that would be?" Said Charlotte with a sarcastic tone

"My private life is my private life" Said Lola with a serious tone

"As you wish "princess"Said Charlotte with sarcasam

"Can you leave the couc, I want to sleep" Said Lola with a normal tone

"As you wish my princess, your orders are my favorite" Said Charlotte with sarcasam

"F you" Said Lola with anger

"Wow you aren't even capable of saying the word fuck" Said Charlotte teasingly

"It's a special word" Said Lola with anger

"Oooh for sure princess" Said Charlotte teasingly

Lola goes back to the couch and lays down without a blanket and a pillow. Charlotte from the bedroom gives a blanket and a pillow to Lola

"Take this" Said Charlotte with loving tone

"Thank you" Said Lola with a normal tone

 **Next Saturday in the Chasing Dreams:You have an amazing body**


	2. 2-You Have An Amazing Body

**15 OCTOBER 2003, ,HOVE BEACH,BROKER,LIBERTY CITY,STATE OF LIBERTY,U.S.A.**

Lola (Free hair,black elegant pants,white elegant shirt,red heels,black make up on the eyes, and red lipstick) sits nervously on a black couch and is waiting the casting director

In that moment the casting director enters (Joseph Kaplan,28 years old,short brown hair,brown eyes,good looking 1,78 cm) and sits on his desk and lights up his camera

"Hi.I'm Joseph and I'm the casting director" Said Joseph in a greeting tone

"Hi. I'm Lola" Said Lola nervously

"So you are the young girl that responded to our ad" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Yes" Said Lola nervously

"You look amazing" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Thank you" Said Lola nervously and with a smile

"Let's begin. Where are you from?" Asked Joseph with a curious tone

"San Fierro" Said Lola nervously

"Why do you want this job?" Asked Joseph with a curious tone

"I always loved movies. They are my passion and in school,when we had theather. I always went and they always saId I had talent. I want this job because I want to show my talent and show my range of emotions and charisma" Said Lola nervously but with a lovely tone

"You have a nice smile and I bet you would be a great actress to work with" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Thank you" Said Lola with a smile

"What did you do before? Did you had any jobs in San Fierro?" Asked Joseph with a curious tone

"I did some waiting jobs to get some money and I went to some theather to help and to try and get the main job" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Too bad they didn't take you, maybe you would have been already a mega star by this point" Said Joseph with normal tone

Lola smiles

"What about your parents? Do they know you are here?" Asked Joseph with a curious tone

"Ooooh yes. They said go,follow your dreams and they gave some money to come here" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Such lovely parents" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"They are very supportive of this" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Every parent would be supportive of their kids dream" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Not every parent is supportive" Said Lola quickly

"You know some parents that are not supportive?" Said Joseph with a curious tone

"Well yeah. My friends parent never supported her and sometimes they were violent with her " Said Lola with a normal tone while clutching her fists

"Violent?" Asked Josephw with a surprised tone

"They beat her sometimes" Said Lola with a normal tone while clutchign her fists

"That's bad" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Yeah..." Said Lola with a normal tone while clutching her fists

"If you were to be casted,you would be one of the main stars in our tv series" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Really? I tought i would be just be a supporting cast memeber" Said Lola with a surprised tone

"We are searching a main cast memeber to play with our main male lead" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Oooh" Said Lola with a surprised tone

"We would pay up to 500 per episode. I know is not much but its a starter pay. If the series picks up, you will be paid more" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Money isnt's issue" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Beautiful and cautious. And do you like to travel?" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Sometimes yes. It depends on the trip" Said Lola with a smile

"In this business we can travel a lot to promote" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"That's not a problem. I can travel if you need me" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Who knows maybe another production,will ask for your talent and you will travel everywhere" Said Joseph with a normal toen

"You never know" Said Lola with a smile

"That's the spirit.I would like to ask some private questions" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Why?" Asked Lola with a surprised tone

"If I want to work with someone.I want to figure with who I'm working with" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Ok" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Do you have any boyfriends?" Asked Joseph with a curious tone

"Not at the time. I'm a focused carreer gal" Said Lola with a normal tone

"How old are you?" Asked Joseph with a curious tone

"Seventeen" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Not every 17 girl Is focused on her carreer" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Not eveyr girls loves to work, some of them want just to get out and have fun" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Ain't that the truth"Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Basically yeah" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Do you watch porn?" Asked Joseph with a normal tone

"Uh...what?" Asked Lola with a surprised tone

"Sorry. Let me rephrase the question. If your character watched porn, would research it to understand it better for the characther?"Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Yeah, Sometimes I watch it, but if had to do a research for the role, I would watch it more" Said Lola with a normal tone

"What do you do as a hobby?" Asked Joseph with a normal tone

"I sit back and relax and put a movie to wacth with some chips on my sides and that's my day" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Do you go out drinking?" Asked Joseph with a curious tone

"If I went,I would probably drink water but there may be slight chance,but jut slight of alcohol" Said Lola with a normal tone

"So if our tv series would win an award, you wouldn't go out drinking with us" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"I would and I would probably drink but not to get drunk" Said Lola with a normal tone

"Very cautions,I like that in a girl" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Thank you" Said Lola with a smile

Joseph takes a pile of paper from the desk drawer and puts in front of Lola

"What's this?" Asked Lola witha curious tone

"It's the contract" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"You mean I got the job?"Asked Lola excited

"Yes" Said Joseph with a normal tone

Lola signs really fast and without reading it and then gives it back to Joseph

"Now I would like for you to go to that wall and pose for the camera,while I take some pictures" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Sure" Said Lola excited

Lola gets up to the wall and Joseph goes to her with the takes the first picture of Lola smiling

"Wow" Said Joseph with an amazed tone

Lola smiles and chuckels at the same time

"Ok now. Put your hands like a cowboy on his belt but in the pocket with an intensive stare" Said Joseph with a normal tone

Lola does the pose but with the intensive stare and Joseph takes a picture

"You are so expressive" Said Joseph with an amazed tone

Lola puts a big smile

"Now tilt your head to the left and with the same pose and expression" Said Joseph with a normal tone

Lola does what is told and Joseph takes the picture

"The camera loves you and those soft cheeks are a marvel to look at " Said Joseph with an amazed tone

"Really?" Asked Lola amazed

"Ooooh yeah" Said Joseph with an amazed tone

Lola chuckles again

"Now spread your legs and put hands in your hair" Said Joseph with an normal tone

Lola does the pose and Joseph takes photo

"Wow! Fantastic" Said Joseph with an amazed tone

Lola puts out another big smile for Joseph

"Now turn around but with your hands in your hair and look at me" Said Joseph with a anormal tone

Lola turns around and does what she is told

"Very good." Said Joseph with a normal tone

Joseph takes a bit of breath

"Now I would like to take some pictures of you in your underwear

"Why?!" Asked Lola with a surprised tone

"You see. This is a dirty business and I have some connections. Yes, I can give photos of you to some producers, but other won't ever take those photos and try new talent if they don't see them in underwear" Said Joseph with a normla tone

"I don't understand" Said Lola with a confused

"What I'm trying to say is that some producers want to have pictures of girl in underwear to masturbate on, since they can't touch talent or they will be sued" Said Joseph with a normal tone

Lola is hesistant

"I'm sorry" Said Joseph with a normal tone

Lola is hesitant for a few seconds,but then takes off her shirt and pants and shoes and socks and its only in her black balconette bra a black laced thong in front of Joseph

"Nice. Do a sexy pose" Said Joseph with a normal tone

Lola does it with a reluctant smile. And Joseph take some photos while smiling

"You have an amazing body" Said Joseph with a normal tone

Lola doesn't respond

"Turn around to show your back. But this time keep your face on the wall without turning to the camera" Said Joseph with a normal tone

Lola turns around and Joseph takes some photos of the girl

"A little shy?" Asked Joseph with a normal tone

"Well. It's not every day that someone takes a photo of me in my underwear" Said Lola with a reclutant tone

"Baby. I see your future. I see you doing photoshoots in underwear to promote a line of clothing" Said Joseph with a normal tone

Lola smiles reculantly

"Stay in that pose, but turn your focus to me with a sexy glare" Said Joseph with a normal tone

Lola does it and Joseph takes some photos

"Ok now, Go sit on the couc, but still in your underwear" Said Joseph with a normal tone

Lola goes back to the couch,Joseph sits near Lola and in that moment a man in a suit enters in the with a quick movment puts a hand on Lola's throat and pushes the girl to the sofa to lay

"What the fuck?" Asked Lola with fear and anger

Joseph starts kissing Lola in the mouth violently and the girls tries to push him away but she doesn't have the strength to push him away

Lola tries to punch Joseph but to no vain

The man in the suit goes to Lola andfrestrains the young girl who tires to free herself but the man in the suit has more strength than her

Joseph then takes of the bra of Lola and her tits are exposed too the both men

Joseph kisses Lola more vioelntly and puts hands on the tits of the young girl and start pinching the nipples and Lola screams in pain

Joseph goes to the drawer and takes out some ropes and on Lola's face fear is mounitng on her

The man in the suit pushes Lola with force in the sofa and Joseph ties the hands of the young girl

Joseph resumes kssing Lola but this time forces his tounge inside Lola mouth and her screams become silent

Joseph takes his hand down to the panties of Lola

Tears starts appearing on Lola as she realzies what will happen

Jseoph puts a finger inside Lola panties and with the other hand tears them apart

Joseph starts rubbing Lola's clit

The man in the suit is grinning with pleasure while Joseph has his tounge inside Lola and a finger on the clit of the girl while Lola is crying

The man in the suit spreads the leg of the young girl as she is naked on the sofa

Lola takes a bit of strenght and headsbutt Joseph and pushes him away, and hits the man in the suit with shoulder,since the hands are tied

But the man in the suit is quicker and pulls out a Glock 17 and points right in the face of Lola

"Nowhere to go" Said Man in the suit with a salm tone

The man in the suit slaps Lola and pushes the young girl on the sofa

The man in in the suit points the gun at Lola and Joseph spreads the leg of Lola once more and slaps Lola in the face and her face becomes red and tears are running

"You think you can run from us, you fucking bitch!"Said Joseph screaming

"I will do anything" Said Lola with fear

"You bet you will!" Said Joseph screaming

Joseph spits on Lola and spreads the spit on Lola's face

"You are mine, now" Said Joseph with a horny tone

Joseph grins maniacally

"I know you want this, I know you want this" Said Joseph with a horny tone

Joseph puts a finger inside Lola's mouth and starts pushing hard and the girl gags and the legs of Lola are running around while the girl to catchebreathe

Joseph stops and takes out his finger and slaps again the young girl, while she is triyng to catch her breath

Joseph gives a motion to the man in the man in the suit slams Lola on the arms pads of the couch

Lola screams in pain as her ass is exposed to Joseph

Joseph starts slapping Lola on the ass and in doing so Joseph finds pleasure,while Lola is screaming in pain and crying

Joseph slaps with more force and the ass of the young is getting redder by every slaps she recives

"You fucking whore!" Said Joseph screaming

Yes, sir. Yes,sir" Said Lola in pain

Joseph lick one of his fingers and puts it on Lola's pussy and starts pushing it hard inside while biting Lola's ass

Lola cryes more as her face is red and her make up is running down on her cheeks

Joseph thrusts harder and bites harder on Lola as she let's out a big scream

Joseph then spreads Lola's ass and starts licking the asshole

"Damn" Said the man in the suit with a calm tone

Joseph licks and fingers with force as Lola's cryies fill the room while the two man enjoy the view of what they are doing

Joseph while licking and biting takes Lola's hair and stars pulling with force and this make Lola cryies even more

"Fuck you!" Said Lola screaming

Joseph gives a signal to the man in the suit and turns Lola on the couch and Joseph spreads the leg of the young girl

Joseph puts the face on Lola's pussy

Joseph starts licking with pleasure and puts a hand on Loal's trhoat and presses on the throat

Joseph with the other hand slaps Lola's pussy and licks vigorusly and presses more on the throat as

Lola starst losing breath

"Please...stop..." Said Lola trying catching breath

Lola is losing breath and then Joseph takes is hand off the throath and Lola regains breath and Joseph laughs

"Who do you belong too,uh?" Said Joseph with a horny tone

"I'm yours" Said Lola with a low tone

"I didn't hear" Said Joseph with anger

"I'm yours!" Said Lola screaming

"That's more like it" Said Joseph with a horny tone

Joseph forces threes fingers inside Lola's vagina and the girls screams in pain. The man in the suit is grinning with pleasure while he is sweating on the fingers with force and is having even more pleasure on the poor girl

"Tell me that I'm your master!"Said Joseph with anger

"You are my master and everything that you see is yours" Said Lola in a low tone

"Fuck" Said Joseph with anger

Joseph takes out is wet fingers and lickes them

"Mmmmh yes. Nothing better" Said Joseph with plesaure

"Everything is oper for you master" Said Lola in a low tone

Joseph puts his finger inside again and starst fingering agin but more calm as he looks at Lola crying and Joseph is like in trance

"Yeah..." Said Josepjìh with plesaure

"Master" Said Lola in a low tone

"You fucking cunt" Said Joseph with pleasure

Joseph fingers more vigorusly

"Fuck!" Said Lola screaming and crying

"Ooooh yeah!" Said Joseph with pleasure

Joseph fingers even faster and he is salvitaing while looking at Lola,who is in a mix of crying,fear and pain

Lola tries to move but Joesph puts a hand on her mouth

"Don't you fucking move!" Said Joseph with anger

"I'm sorry" Said Lola with a low tone

Joseph slaps again Lola but this the girl doesn't scream or responds

Joseph gives a signal to the man in the suit

The man in the suit goes to the drawer and takes out a gag and gives it to Joseph

Joseph puts the gag inside Lola's mouth and she tries to scream but nothing is heard

Joseph licks the face of Lola

"I fucking love you" Said Joseph with pleasure

"Mmmmph" Lola said with the gag on her

Joseph takes out his shirt and pants and he is in his relizes of what is about to happen and tries to push away Joseph

But the man in the suit is already ready and puts the Glock 17 on Lola's forhead

Lola is scared shitless by this

The two man laugh

Lola cryies

Joseph takes out is underwear and now he is naked with his dick in front of Lola and her eyes are wide open with fear and tears

Joseph sits near Lola

The man in the suit point the 45 mm at Lola

"Fuck him or I'm going to put a bullet in your head and throw your body in the river" Said the man in the suit with a calmt one

Lola doesn't move

The man in the suit readys the pistol and is about to shoot

Lola screams but nothing can be heard because of the gag

Lola gets up and sits on Joseph dick

Lola starts moving on him and starts slowly

Joseph puts his hands on Lola's ass

"Ooooh yeah" Said Joseph with pleasure

Joseph slaps Lola's ass with force

"Faster,bitch!" Said Joseph screaming

Lola starts going a little bit is enjoing the is looking digsuted of herself .The Man in the suit still point the Glock 17

"We have a gold mine, here" Said Joseph with pleasure

"For sure boss" Said the man in the suit with a calm tone

Lola keeps bouncing on Joseph but this time a little faster and Joseph pinches Lola takes out Lola's gag

"Kiss me" Said Joseph with pleasure

Lola leans and starts kissing Joseph while bouncing on Lola is leaned on Joseph the guy puts a finger inside Lola's ass and she muzzles her takes out his finger and puts inside Lola's mouth who is disgusted by that

"Do you like it?" Said Joseph with pleasure

"Yes, my master" Said Lola with a low tone

"Fast" Said Joseph with plasure

Lola stars boucning a little faster and Joseph looks really puts hands on Lola face and stars pressing it while the girl is bouncing on forces Lola face on his and starts kissing her and licking the is disgusted .The man in the suit is keeps bouncing on spits on Lola and spreads the spits on the tits of young girl

Joseph pinches a bit the nipples and kisses them and then bites takes Lola and makes her lay on the is on top of the young starts trhusting harder on kisses Lola but this time with "passion".Joseph keeps trhrustin harder and kissins Lola and his hands are on Lola's tits

"Oooooh yeah"Said Joseph with pleasure

Joseph takes out his dick and points on Lola's face and comes on Lola's face .Lola has her face covered in gets up and goes to the drawer and takes out 500 dollars and throws it Lola

"I'm going to the police and you are going to pay for this!" Said Lola screaming with tears

The Man in suit and Joseph laugh

"Ooooh really?" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Yes!" Said Lola screaming with tears

"You poor sad little idiot, you should have red the contract instead of just sign it" Said Joseph with a normal tone

The man in the suit smiles

"You see. The contract wasn't about a tv series, but was about for porno DVDs. So in fact the camera was rolling and that can be considered porno" Said Joseph with a normal tone

The Man in the suit keeps grinning

"You see we can edit out my friend here and we have your sign for this, so it was consensual between the two part. Oooooh and there is another clause. You see if we call you and if we want to roll another shoot and you refuse,you are going to pay us 50 grand " Said Joseph with a normal tone

Lola is shocked

"So yeah, we are pretty much in the right side of the law" Said Joseph with a normal tone

"Can I have some fun?" Said the man in the suit with a calm tone

"Not today. Let's not use to much our gold" Said Joseph with a normal tone

 **15 OCTOBER 2003,15:00 ,HOVE BEACH,BROKER,LIBERTY CITY,STATE F LIBERTY,U.S.A**

Lola enters the apartment, her face this time is clean and without sperm or make up and looks as if nothing looks at Lola

"How did it went?" Asked Charlotte with a curious tone

"It went great" Said Lola like if she wasn't there

Lola goes in the bathroom and lock herself in

 **Next Saturday in the Chasing Dreams:Do it!**


End file.
